In the diagram, $D$ and $E$ are the midpoints of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{BC}$ respectively.  Determine the sum of the $x$ and $y$ coordinates of $F$, the point of intersection of $\overline{AE}$ and $\overline{CD}$. [asy]
size(180); defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(10pt));
pair A, B, C, D, E, F;
A=(0,6);
B=(0,0);
C=(8,0);
D=(0,3);
E=(4,0);
F=(8/3,2);
draw(E--A--C--D);
draw((-1,0)--(10,0), EndArrow);
draw((0,-1)--(0,8), EndArrow);
label("$A(0,6)$", A, W);
label("$B(0,0)$", B, SW);
label("$C(8,0)$", C, S);
label("$D$", D, W);
label("$E$", E, S);
label("$F$", F, SW);
label("$x$", (10,0), dir(0));
label("$y$", (0,8), dir(90));
[/asy]
Since $E$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$, it has coordinates $(\frac{1}{2}(8+0),\frac{1}{2}(0+0))=(4,0)$.
The line passing through the points $A$ and $E$ has slope $\frac{6-0}{0-4}=-\frac{3}{2}$; the $y$-intercept of this line is the $y$-coordinate of point $A$, or 6.
Therefore, the equation of the line passing through points $A$ and $E$ is $y=-\frac{3}{2}x+6$.
Point $F$ is the intersection point of the lines with equation $y=-\frac{3}{8}x+3$ and $y=-\frac{3}{2}x+6$.
To find the coordinates of point $F$ we solve the system of equations by equating $y$:
\begin{align*}
-\tfrac{3}{8}x+3&=-\tfrac{3}{2}x+6\\
8(-\tfrac{3}{8}x+3)&=8(-\tfrac{3}{2}x+6)\\
-3x+24&=-12x+48\\
9x&=24
\end{align*}Thus the $x$-coordinate of point $F$ is $x=\frac{8}{3}$; it follows that $y=-\frac{3}{2}\times \frac{8}{3}+6=2$.  Hence $F=(\frac{8}{3},2)$ and sum of its coordinates are $\frac{8}{3} + 2 = \frac{8}{3}+\frac{6}{3}=\boxed{\frac{14}{3}}$.